Hentai Pervert Sexiest Womanizers: El invasor del Futuro
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Ataru y Subamentor deben ayudar a Trunks a derrotar a un terrible enemigo que ha destruído el futuro. ¿Podrán ayudarle usando el poder pervertido? Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.


**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

 **AVISO: En este fic hay spoilers de todas las series que uso.**

 **-Dimentor es de Ultimate Dimentor.**

 _ **-Subamentor es un amalgama de Dimentor (OC de Ultimate Dimentor) y Subaru Ikari (OC mio). Sarunero es un amalgama de Sarudes (OC mio) y de El Arenero. (Clon de Sandman, creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko)**_

 **-Pallestro y Mehime son obra mia.**

(-)

 _ **Mirai Tierra-47210**_

Planeta Tierra.

West City.

La ciudad, que había sido reconstruída tras la victoria de Trunks sobre los Androides A-17 y A-18 estaba otra vez en ruinas.

Trunks y Mai estaban preparando la máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado y pedir ayuda a Dimentor, el cual les ayudó en la batalla contra un Cell modificado por Brainiac y el Joker.

-¿Y ese Dimentor es fuerte?

-Mucho. Venció a Cell fácilmente. Y me entrenó para que pudiera vencer a los Androides de esta época. Confio en que pueda ayudarnos contra él...

De repente, varias esferas de energía atacaron el laboratorio de Bulma. De las nubes, descendió una siniestra figura que emitía un aura oscura.

-Trunks... ¿Acaso pensaste que iba a dejarte escapar? ¡Ja!

El ser volvió a atacar, pero Tunks se convirtió en Super Saiyan 2 y desvió todos los ataques para que no dañaran ni la nave ni a Mai.

-¡La máquina está lista!-Exclamó Mai. Trunks y Mai se subieron a ella y se prepararon para viajar al pasado. El ser cargó un enorme kamehameha y lo lanzó contra la máquina del tiempo, pero la máquina desapareció antes de ser alcanzada por el ataque que fulminó el laboratorio de Bulma.

-Maldición... He fallado. Pero no importa lo que hagas. ¡Nada ni nadie impedirá que lleve a cabo mi plan 0 mortales!

 _ **¡Hentai Pervert Sexiest Womanizers: El invasor del Futuro!**_

Nos encontramos en la Tierra-47210 del presente. 1 año después del Gran Torneo de Pallestro.

Ataru y Subamentor estaban disfrutando de una fiesta que SHIELD organizó. Estaban celebrando el hecho de que Subamentor ganó el Primer Torneo Megaversal que se celebró en MCDU. La misma Mehime y el Gran Arquitecto Urano estaban presentes para entregarle el preciado trofeo.

-Yo, Mehime, te entregó este trofeo que reconoce tu gran hazaña, Subamentor. Debo reconocer que tu combate final contra fue impresionante.

-Muchas gracias, preciosa. ¿Qué tal si me das un besito?

-¡NUNCA!-Exclamó la entidad cósmica. Mehime iba a soltarle una bofetada, pero la aparición de la Máquina del Tiempo hizo que Mehime se detuviera.

-¿Qué es esto?-Se preguntó Ataru mientras se acercaba a la nave. De repente, de la nave salieron Trunks y Mai. Al ver a Mai, Subamentor se aceró rápidamente a ella.

-¡HOLA PRECIOSA! ¿Me enseñas tu ropa interior?

-¡UKIKIKI! ¡Sea educado con las damas!-Gritó Sarunero mientras dejaba fuera de combate su jefe.

-¿Ataru?-Preguntó Trunks.-¿Dónde están Dimentor y el resto de la HPSW?

-Verás. Por orden de Zordon, ahora están ocupados en una Conferencia de Paz en Suiza luchando contra un individuo llamado MegaMalísimoMyotisMon, el cual ha absorbido el poder de infinitos Mundos Digitales.

-Sí, es una excusa que Urano se ha sacado de la manga para darnos más protagonismo a mí y a Ataru en este fic especial.-Añadió Subamentor.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces en esta época Trunks?

-Verás, un ser llamado Black ha destruído el futuro.

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-Sí. Logré vencer a los Androides, pero poco después apareció un hombre cuyo físico era muy parecido a Goku y comenzó a destruirlo todo. Mi madre, que ahora mismo está de viaje por el espacio junto a Mirai Dimentor, lo bautizó como Black para diferenciarlo del Goku al que todos conocemos.

-Black... -Dijo Mehime- Un nombre repetido. ¿Acaso no sabe que Black era el nombre del tipo que ayudaba al General Red?

-No. Jamás lo conoció. Mi madre solamente conoció al General Blue.

-Es cierto... ¡Aún así no puedo perdonar a alguien que usa el físico de Goku para hacer el mal! ¡Ataru, Subamentor, encagaos de él!

-¿Y tú qué harás, Lady Mehime?

-Ver como hacéis todo el trabajo sucio. Como buena entidad cósmic que soy.

 _ **###############**_

Mientras tanto, en el Saló... ¡En el Futuro!

Black estaba en el aire intentando localizar a Trunks y a Mai.

-No escapareis... ¡Toki no Yubiwa! ¡Muéstrame la localización de Trunks!

El anillo emitió un brillo, y le mostró a todos los Tunks que existían en el Megaverso MCDU y en el Megaverso L93. Entre esos Trunks también estaba el marido de RanFan. Black cayó al suelo.

-¡AL TRUNKS DE ESTA ERA, BARATIJA DEFECTUOSA!

El anillo, asustado, le mostró la época en la que acabaron Trunks y Mai.

-Bien... ¡Vamos allá!

En un Plot Hole inesperado, Black viajó solo a la era de Ataru y la HPSW. Ataru, Subamentor y todos los que estaban en la fiest miraron al cielo donde estaba Black.

¡BLACK!-Gritó Trunks.

-¿Ese es Black?-Preguntó Ataru.-¿Pero no dijite qué se parecí a Goku?

-Y así es.

-¡MENTIROSO!-Gritó furioso Subamentor.-¡Black no se parece a Goku! ¡Se parece a Justin Chatwin! ¡Ponte gafas Trunks!

-Bueno, si Black usa ese físico... Puede hacer lo que le plazca...-Dijo Mehime en voz baja.

Goku Black Evolution, que así es como voy a llamarle ahora, centró su mirada en Trunks, en Ataru y en las entidades Mehime y Urano.

-Cuanta gente poderosa... ¡Qué bien me lo voy a pasar destruyendo de nuevo este mundo!

Ataru se transformó en Super Hentai God Definitivo enseguida mientras Subamentor ayudaba a las féminas del lugar a esconderse en un lugar seguro, es decir, su nave espacial. Pero antes de atacar, Ataru le hizo una pregunta al Gran Arquitecto Urano.

-Me gustaría preguntarle algo. ¿Por qué la Mehime del futuro no hizo nada contra Black? Normalmente hubiera reclutado a guerreros para que lo liquidaran.

-Verás, Mehime tiene un punto débil.

-¿DE VERÁS?-Exclamaron todos los presentes asombrados.

-Sí. Y no griteis tan fuerte cerca de mi leches... Vereis, si Goku muere, Mehime deja de funcionar. Y entonces nadie supervisa el Megaverso MCDU.

-Vaya... ¡Eso quiere decir que Tismona y los otros villanos megaversales que aparecen en otros fics habrán conquistado el Megaverso del futuro de Trunks!-Exclamó alarmado Subamentor. Entonces, Goku Black Evolution comenzó a reir.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ellos también están fuera de combate en ese futuro! ¡Veréis, yo y mi compañero Zamasu acabamos con todos ellos fácilmente!

-¿Y cómo lo lograsteis?-Preguntó Subamentor.

-¡Así! ¡APARECE DRAGÓN!-Goku Black Evolution hizo una pose totalmente ridícula que dañó a todos los presentes, Urano y Mehime incluídos.

-E... ¡ES MUY FUERTE!-Dijo Ataru mientras se reincorporaba.

-No sufrais.-Dijo Mehime.-Tengo la técnica perfecta para derrotar a este Goku Black Evolution.

-¿Y cuál es?

-¡FUSIÓN!-Mehime agarró las cabezas de Ataru y Subamentor y las estampó la una conta la otra. Esto provocó un destello del cual emergió el Guerrero Pervertido definitivo.

-Yo no soy ni Ataru ni Subamentor. ¡Llamadme Subatarumentor!

Subatarumentor se tranformó en Super Hentai God Definitivo y comenzó a atacar rápidamente a Goku Black Evolution. El ser malvado apenas podía defenderse.

-¡No me queda más remedio! ¡Debo llamar a mi compañero! ¡ZAMASU!

Goku Black Evolution lanzó un grito de auxilio hacia el vórtice por el cual entró al presente. Subatarumentor decidió ver como era ese Zamasu.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Ataca!-Gritó Mehime.

-Tranquila.-Respondió Subatarumentor.-Tengo curiosidad por ver como es ese Zamasu.

En el vórtice apareció una silueta. Goku Black Evolution sonrió al verla, pero de repente, su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡HELL FLASH!

-¡MIERDA! ¡He confundido a Zamasu con A-16! ¡CÓMO TIENEN EL MISMO PEINADOOOAAGH!

Goku Black Evolution murió a manos del A-16 del futuro. El androide del futuro se activó solo al oir tantas veces el nombre de Goku. Al morir Goku Black Evolution, el vórtice comenzó a desaparecer, pero Urano lo mantuvo abierto y entró por él.

-¿A dónde irá?-Preguntó Mehime.

 _ **#############**_

 _ **Mirai Tierra-47210**_

Zamasu, el aprendiz de Kaioh Shin del Universo 10, estaba tomando una taza de té, cuando ante él apareció Urano.

-Urano... ¿A qué se debe tu presencia?

Urano ignoró a Zamasu y se dedicó a analizar el Megaverso del futuro.

-Nadie. Ni JPSA, ni JPSA Super, ni Centinelas, ni Universos paralelos, ni OCs...

-Así es. Con la ayuda de Goku Black Evolution, que en realidad era un Zamasu de otra era que cambió su cuerpo con el del mortal Son Goku, logré acabar con todos ellos. ¡Jajajajaja!

-Pues un Megaverso así... ¡DEBE SER ELIMINADO!

Urano creó una esfera de antimateria que fulminó toda esa línea temporal. Una vez eliminada toda esa línea, Urano regresó al presente.

-No podía seguir existiendo ese mundo... ¡Sin personajes interesantes no podía seguir escribiendo historias sobre esa línea temporal!

-Pero... ¿Y qué pasará con Trunks, Mai y el A-16 del futuro?-Preguntó Mehime.

-¡Se quedan en esta era! ¡Es una orden mia!

-¿Y yo? ¿Cuanto dura esta fusión?-Preguntó Subatarumentor.

-En el manga y el anime originales duraría toda la vida. Pero al ser un fic corto, la fusión durará hasta el año que viene.

Los héroes iban a celebrar la derrota de Zamasu y Goku Black Evolution, pero en ese momento, MegaMalísimoMyotisMon, que había evolucionado en MuyMalvadoMyotisMon al absorber a los miembros de la HPSW, apareció en la Tierra junto a un enorme ejército de villanos que escaparon del Infierno.

-¡Grito furioso!-Exclamó MegaMalísimoMyotisMon mientras los villanos comenzaban a destruirlo todo sin piedad.

Trunks, A-16 Y Subatarumentor se preparaon para luchar contra esa nueva amenaza.

¿Lograrán vencer a MuyMalvadoMyotisMon? ¿Lo sabremos el año que viene? ¿Habrá un fic llamado HPSW Quatri? La respuesta es sí.

 _ **¡Fiin!**_

 **Nota:** Hasta aquí este fic. Espero que os haya gustado la batalla entre Goku Black Evolution y Subatarumentor. ¿Volveremos a ver este Universo aunque haya dicho que sí? Eso el tiempo lo dira...

 _ **¡Felices fiestas!**_

-¡Pizza!

-Me había olvidado de ti...


End file.
